Sarah Book 5: Alive and Truthful
by Skipper917
Summary: A young puppy is found after 3 blood thirsty strays attacked her and her mother. Will Sarah and the boys be able to give her the home she needs? and Alice finally found out the birds she thought she knew aren't what they seem but what will she do now that she knows the truth? Please read Sarah Book 4: The Unknown Secret first!
1. Chapter 1 The Lost are Found

The Will To Live

Ch 1

_**The Puppy's P.O.V. **_

As I took my first breath of fresh air I felt the warmth of other bodies moving next to me toward the sweet smell of my milk giver. I crawled the best I could on my new legs towards the milk giver, nuzzling into her fur, and suckling the sweet warm milk. I heard the thumping of her heart as I drank the milk.

_**7 Days Later  
**_

The other squirming bodies had disappeared leaving me alone with the milk giver. I curled into a ball as I was lifted from the hard ground by the milk giver. I swung from side to side as the milk giver traveled, as we moved the scent around me changed. The only smell that stayed was the smell of the milk giver. I felt my self fly thru the air as my milk giver released my neck.

_**No One's P.O.V.  
**_

As the nameless puppy fell her eyes and ears were opened. Bright colors filled her newly opened eyes as they adjusted so she could see. She may have been able to see at this point but the sight before her is one that no one would like to see. The puppy's mother was dead and covered in blood while 3 wild blood thirsty strays surrounded them both.

She crawled towards the familiar smell of her milk giver and hid her face in her mothers chest fur whimpering as the three strays advanced towards the orphaned pup snarling. A girl walked into the ally having heard the whimpering pup. This girl was not normal she was the jinchuriki of Inu the five tailed dog and Orochimaru had experimented on her. The girl, Sarah saw the blood thirsty strays and understood the situation immediately.

She formed a rasengan in the palm of her hand and attacked the dog who seemed to be the leader of the stray dogs. By the time she was done the blood thirsty leader was dead and the other two pulled him away too do who knows what with his corpse. The girl walked towards the pup the figures of four male teenagers appearing behind her, her friends. The girl knew they were there but ignored them seeing the puppy was more important at the moment.

The blond haired female walked towards the whimpering puppy knowing she couldn't be more than a few days old. She reached out her hand letting the puppy smell her hand before petting her atop the head. "It's alright. Your safe now, but unfortunately I didn't make it in time to save your mother." She said in a calming voice. She lifted the puppy gently from her mother's cold corpse holding her like a baby.

"Sarah what happened this time." The oldest of her friends asked. "Three strays attacked and orphaned this puppy. Skipper, we have to take her home with us. If she stays out here she'll die... or live a life like Naruto's. We can't let that happen." She said. "Alright but only this once." The teenaged leader replied.


	2. Chapter 2 A Name

The Will To Live

Ch 2 A Name

I flipped over the fence surrounding the habitat and through the entrance to our HQ. I was by now a penguin again. The boys followed careful not to harm the puppy I held in my flippers. "This is your new home" I said turning so she could see the entire room. I heard private's 1st prize door open. I turned my head to see Marlene with Joshua right behind her. "Awe she's so cute. I can't believe she's an orphan." "Yeah her mom was killed by three strays before I could save her." I said looking at the puppy in my arms. "What's her name?" Marlene asked. She was a maltese, she has beautiful snow white fur and deep chocolate brown eyes. "Angel" I replied after thinking for a few moments "She's as innocent as an angel" I put the puppy down and she began to whimper. "Awe! she's so cute!" Marlene said. I got down on my hands and knees and tried out the new powers I got from Orochimaru; I concentrated on turning into a mixture of Inu and me. I felt my body cover in chakra as I turned into a miniture version of Inu but with me still in charge. This chakra was slightly different it didn't burn like Inu's it just gave warmth. Angel seemed to be more at ease with another dog like creature around and she came closer to me snuggling into my chakra covered feathers and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 A Job?

The Will To Live

Ch 3 A Job?

"Skipper, If we are gonna take care of Angel we need money, and I mean more than we can get from the fountain." I said looking up from the puppy in my arms. "Well how would you suggest we get the money." Skipper asked taking a sip of coffee. "I'll get a job… As a chef." I replied. Skipper did a spit take. "You never said anything about being able to cook." He said raising an eyebrow. "You never asked." I replied.

_**2 Hours Later**_

I was in front of a small building called Callie's Cafe located just outside central park. It had a sign up that said 'Now Hiring'. As I entered a petite woman with her blonde hair in a ponytail and a perky smile walking over to me and asked "Are you here about the job?" I nodded as she continued "Follow me". She led me into the next room where I saw 39 other people were waiting. The petite woman walked up front as I stood in the straight line next to a tall brunette. "I'm Callie and since there are so many people who want the job and there is only room for 4 of you we will have a contest to see who will be the new chefs at my restaurant!" She said in annoyingly perky voice.


	4. Chapter 4 Chef Sarah

The Will To Live

Ch 4 Chef Sarah

I stood smiling knowingly as she collected the slips of paper with our names on it in a hat. She put our names up on a board showing who would be against who; I was first against someone called Crusher.

_**3 hours later**_

I had defeated the chefs I was against so far and I have only one other challenger against me. He's called Ricardo and he looks as if he had been cooking for years. His brown hair was singed black and he had burns on his hands. He was well built and had a short mushache. "Go" Callie said still smiling.

I began to boil water for the spaggetti I was making, then I opened the noodles and poured them in. As I began making the sauce my eyes wandered to my opponents dish my hands coninuing to work with out my eyes. He was making soup. As I finished the sauce the spaggetti noodles finished cooking.

I poured out the water placed some noodles on the plate added the sauce and finally added a generous amount of parmasion cheese. I stopped the timer and said "done." just before he finished. Ricardo poured his soup into a bowl and stopped his timer then saying "done" in his deep voice.

Callie walked over to the food and tasted the soup not showing any emotion other than happyness. She then walked over to my spaggetti and tasted it still only showing happyness. As her mouth was filled with flavor the fork slid out of her hand and fell to the ground as a look of awe filled her face. "The winner is Sarah Uzumaki!"


	5. Chapter 5 Our Discovery

The Will To Live

**I'm not dead! I've just been busy and had a major writers block but I will continue this story and finish the entire series. I'm glad you haven't given up on me! Thanks Guys!**

* * *

**Ch 5 Our Discovery and The Start of Skipper's Story  
**

It was another 'normal' morning. It had been about a week since I had gotten a job at the Cafe and we had just exited the lair when cages clattered to the ground around us making all five of us penguins trapped by the zookeeper Alice. She lifted us and carried us to her private office for reasons unknown to us. She put us down on her desk and said "Where do you five go all the time go all the time, and how can you talk?"I looked at Skipper using my eyes to ask for permission to tell our secrets to the redheaded zookeeper.

He nodded so I responded to her question saying "Let us out of the cages so we can talk like civilized people or better yet watch a movie showing you our stories." She freed us from the cages and I wished for us to be come human enjoying the surprised look on her face as we transformed in a sparkling blue light. I then wished for a movie that had a video tape of all our pasts including everything we did and didn't remember. "How did you do that?" Alice asked surprised "The necklace" I answered simply. I then turned to the computer and made it so we could watch the movie on it, luckily today was my day off of work.

It started in the home of the Uchiha clan on the day of Skippers birth. His mother was the same as Itachi and Sasuke's and he was apparently Sasuke's twin brother. It then skipped a few years to the year to the Uchiha massacre where it showed Itachi being told that his family was going to try to take over the elemental nations and being ordered to kill them. When he asked to spare his little brothers he was told he could only let one live other had to be killed. It then skipped to the actual massacre showing Skipper hitting his head on the table after Itachi attacked him causing him to go unconscious before he was hidden in a closet so he wouldn't be able to be killed by accident. It showed Itachi as he slayed everyone in his family except his younger brothers; it even showed when Sasuke came home to find his family dead. After Sasuke ran away crying Itachi stood in place for a time staring into space in sorrow for what he had done. Itachi left the room then pulling Skipper out of the closet and using a needle to insert a strangely colored liquid. The boy was surrounded by smoke and when the smoke cleared it showed an egg Itachi pulled a familiar necklace out of his pocket and tied it around the egg. Skipper Uchiha was taken by his older brother to a different dimension through Itachi's sharingan and left to live an new life as a flightless bird in Antarctica. The movie screen went dark as it switched scenes.

The darkness changed to light like an egg shell cracking opened to show two large penguins surrounding Skipper and his newly hatched 'sister'. His penguin mother called over another penguin "Lieutenant Hatchet" she said to the penguin "I want you to train my kids" She continued pointing to Skipper and his adoptive 'twin' sister. "Of coarse Military Chief Sephira" He said. He had a naturally silver colored beak and scars over his left eye and like a hatchet it looked like he could cut through any obstacle in his way. The screen went dark once more changing scenes to the day of the test.

The penguins who took the test would get their names and if they past the test they would be able to join the Antarctic government if they choose to. Skipper and his sister stood in front of a large and angry Walrus. A whistle was blown and the fight began. Skipper went behind the walrus and waited while his twin attacked from the front. When the walrus was distracted Skipper attacked, but unfortunately the walrus was done with the girl faster than he could attack and it was to late to react. Skipper was thrown to the ground by the walrus's tail. He looked to be in a lot of pain and when he opened his eyes it revealed the sharingan. The Uchiha got up and shook off the pain. He motioned to the girl informing her of his newest plan to take down the walrus. Skipper attacked once again after waiting 'til the walrus was distracted once more, but this time Skipper was much faster. Using chakra enhanced legs and arms Skipper ran towards the seal at impossible speeds and knocked the walrus out. The screen changed to the next scene.

It was finally time for Skipper to receive a name. "Will the hatchlings of Chief Sephira please come on to the stage" Skipper and the girl walked up to the stage calmly and quietly in excitement for their new names. The older penguin put his flippers on top of the young penguins' heads. "The son of Military Chief Sephira will be named Skipper for his bravery and Leadership shown in the match and throughout training, And the daughter of Military Chief Sephira will be named Skylar for the grace, beauty, and strength she has shown throughout her training and match. You may now be seated." The elder penguin said. Skipper and Skylar waddled back to their mother both smiling in their own way. The screen went dark yet again before changing scenes.

A few months had past before the next scene. It had started out as another normal day for the penguins when penguins had started going missing. They would feel the sharp prick of a dart's needle and go unconscious before being picked up by scientists when the bird finally noticed them they started running but it was to late the scientists had already captured the specimens needed for his latest experiments. But unfortunately for the twins there was someone else here looking for penguins and she wanted to keep them in a warmer climate than they are used to. She was a young girl who looked to be 8 years old. She had light blond hair and sky blue eyes and was thin from hiding in the ship and not being able to steal very much food without getting caught. She aimed her dart gun at the nearest penguins, which happened to be the twins, and ended up knocking both of them unconscious. The girl picked up the birds gently and cradled them in her arms as she snuck back to the ship. The screen went dark again as the real Skipper sighed at the memory of being taken from Antarctica.

I rubbed his back comfortingly as the next scene was played. In the video Skipper opened his eyes. He had been laid down next to his sister on a pile of counterfeit Deutschmarks. In the next room a man was talking to the little girl. "We can't keep penguins sweetie" He said. "But I want to keep them and you said I could have anything because I'm your little girl." She said. "Sammy, Penguins need a cold home or they'll die" He responded with a determined look in his eyes "And besides I'm a crook the penguins could get me sent to jail. Do you want Daddy to go to jail?" "No, but I will take care of them and make sure they stay out of the way, Daddy." She said. "Fine you can keep them just make sure that they are well taken care of and that they don't get in my way okay. And next time ask before you run out and stowaway on a ship" The father of the girl said finally giving in to her request.

"Where am I" Skipper asked rubbing his forehead with both flippers to make the affects of the drug go away. "Skylar? Sky, where are you?" He continued still confused and turning his head to try to figure out where he was and where Sky was. When he finally saw her laying next him he said "Wake up" shaking her shoulders and waking her effectively. "Hey Daddy it looks like they're waking up." The girl Sammy said walking over to them. "I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam or Sammy." "Sam We need to get back home ASAP our parents will worry about us" Sky said responding to the young girl. "But you're my pets now you can't leave ever" Sam said stubbornly. "We have names and we're not pets" Skipper said obviously annoyed with Sam. "Then what are your names!" She asked excitedly ignoring the fact that Skipper said they weren't pets. "I'm Skylar and this is my brother Skipper." Sky said before the screen went dark.

A few weeks past and the flightless birds still were with the girl. During that time the birds found out that the crook and girl were criminals wanted around the world. The man made fake money and spent it on what ever little Sam wanted. They were currently on a plane leaving Japan where they had been staying for a few weeks in the Kyoto hotel and a rough storm had moved in. "So where are we going again?" Sam asked. "Your dad said your going to Denmark." "Ok" She said seemingly satisfied with the answer. "This is your pilot speaking. We are having some technical difficulties. Do not panic and do not unbuckle your seat belts. I repeat do not pan..." The voice fro the speaker said being cut off. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Skipper asked to his sister. "Yep. Let's go!" Sky replied. The birds ran to the front of the plane to find the pilot out cold. Skipper got in the pilot's seat and took control while Skylar tried to find out what was wrong with the pilot. "It seems he's had a heart attack." Skylar said to her twin. "Looks like you'll have to fly us to Denmark." she finished. "I can't the engine is damaged" He said before picking up the radio to talk to the passengers on the ship. "I'm sorry to say but the pilot has had a heart attack and the engine on the left wing is damaged all passengers please calmly grab a parachute and escape." He replaced the radio and grabbed the one next to it to call the Denmark airport and report what's happened. "Mayday Mayday Airplane from Japan to Denmark going down please send people to retrieve the passengers that escape through the parachutes. Location is unknown." Skipper replaced the radio thing once more and continued to try to land without crashing. "Skylar please check to see if we are the last ones here." Skipper said after a bit of silent anxiousness. She went back for a few moments and then returned to report they were alone. The water below was becoming much closer and if the penguins didn't escape soon they never would. The screen went black.


	6. Chapter 6 Manfredi and Johnson

The Will To Live

**Sorry It took so long. I had a writer's block and couldn't think of what to do next in the story until I saw the Episode The Penguin Who Loved Me on Youtube today. I would suggest watching it before reading this Chapter. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Ch 6 Manfredi and Johnson**

When the screen showed the next scene four birds could be seen, two were the siblings and the other two I didn't recognize. Both of the unknown birds were male penguins that were much older than Skipper and Skylar. They where sitting around a fire in a meadow within a large forest. One of the male penguins was cutting a stick into smaller pieces using a dagger and the other was roasting three fish on a stick over the fire. Skipper and Skylar were laying unconscious next to the two older penguins. Moments later Skipper began to wake up.

"Where am I" asked Skipper groggily, "and who are you?" "Ya know it's impolite to ask for some ones name without introducing yourself first." Said the bird who was roasting the fish. "Sorry" replied Skipper, "I'm Skipper and this is my sister Skylar" he said motioning to the unconscious bird next to him. "I'm Johnson and that's Manfredi" the bird roasting fish said motioning to the bird with the dagger. The screen went black again and then showed the familiar shore of Denmark just weeks after the twins met Manfredi and Johnson. The four birds had traveled across the ocean to get to Denmark.

At this point I remembered the episode 'The Penguin Who Loved Me' and the fact that Manfredi and Johnson were trapped there. I then decided it was time for them to be reunited with Skipper. I slipped out of the room and into the habitat. I found the sub, turned into a penguin, and went to Seaville. After tying the sub to the wall I opened the map that was conveniently left in the sub.

The map showed the penguins were on the far side of the park. I would have to pass many cameras and lights to get there, but there was a path with no lights or cameras and I could just slid past and nobody would notice. I chuckled at Kowalski's past attempt to free Doris's brother. I jumped down off of the wall and slid past the cameras and lights. I made it to the penguins habitat without any humans noticing me.

I jumped up landing on the wall. The penguins in the habitat looked at me. One was chubby, had a peg leg, and wore an eye patch. The other had a feather style similar to Rico's and was tall like Kowalski. The injuries they had in the episode had healed leaving only scars and memories. "Who are you" "It's impolite to ask someone there name without introducing yourself first" I said with a smirk repeating what Johnson said when he met Skipper and Skylar.

"I'm Manfredi and That's Johnson" The chubby one in a gruff voice. "Now who are you" asked Johnson in a similar gruff voice. "Uzumaki Sarah at your service, I'm here to break you out of here" I replied. "Why would you do that" Manfredi asked confusion written plainly on his face. "You don't look like you could break us out of here, We've tried a million times." "First of all I'm a ninja, Second I know someone who will be glad to see you again." I said tearing out part of the wall.

"Follow me." I jumped down and slid toward the submarine. I looked back and sure enough they were following me. I slid around the places where the lights hit and the cameras filmed the guys following my every move. We made it back to the sub and I drove it back to the zoo. The guys were watching my every move obviously suspicious of me. I made sure I did nothing to alarm them. "We're here" I said after putting away the sub. "Where is here" asked Johnson exiting the sub.

"The Central Park Zoo, Penguins habitat, home of Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and myself. Currently the boys are with Alice the zookeeper. Follow me" I said leading them toward where the guys were watching the stories of our past. When we were right out side the office building I turned us into humans. "Whoa, what did you do to us" Manfredi asked. "Turned you into humans, don't you want to talk to Skipper? I could always turn you back into penguins" I said my hand on the door knob. "No we want to talk to him" Johnson said.

I opened the door and sat down next to my boyfriend. "Skipper I'm back" I whispered kissing his cheek. "Where did you go" He asked turning toward me, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my neck. I gasped at the feeling, then pulled away. "I brought some old friends of yours." I replied. "Friends, who?" He asked.

"Manfredi and Johnson come on in," I said motioning to the door where the two were standing mouths open in surprise at me and Skipper. "Manfredi and Johnson! I haven't seen you two in years not since Denmark when Sky was killed." said Skipper getting up and hugging the two. "What happened to Skylar?" I asked. "She was captured by Blowhole and dropped in a pool of lava filled with skin eating piranhas." Said Skipper sorrowfully. A single tear sliding down his face. I wiped his tear away and kissed his cheek.

"So Skipper finally got a girlfriend. That's certainly unexpected" Chuckled Manfredi. Johnson chuckled as well. When I looked at the screen it was just finishing how Private joined the team. "Hey if you want to know my story watch the screen" I said, and sure enough my story had just begun.


	7. Chapter 7 My Story

The Will To Live

Ch 7 My story

Skipper sat down in front of the screen and I sat cradled in his lap slightly sideways. My back leaning against his chest and his muscular arms wrapped around my front. Manfredi and Johnson stood behind us watching the screen as it played my story. The others sat on both sides of us silently watching with opened minds and opened hearts.

The screen showed two couples The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, who was currently pregnant and a couple unknown to even the biggest Naruto fans. The unknown couple consisted of another blond haired man and another pregnant red haired woman. The blond man looked a lot like Minato and the woman looked a little bit like Kushina but unlike Kushina she had amber eyes. "Minoru, I can't believe we both found Uzumakis to be our wives" Minato said to the man now know as Minoru Namikaze. "I know bro, Kohaku and Kushina Uzumaki are the greatest things that ever happened to the Namikaze twins." The scene went black before changing.

The scene now showed the attack of five tailed dog. It was chaos everywhere all the shinobi were in the battle and all the children except me were nowhere to be seen. My father was hit during battle but before he died he handed me to Minato and gave his last request, "Seal the tailed beast into my little Sora it's the only way to stop it." Minato respected his brother and as his eyes slid closed for the last time Minato jumped onto the head of Inu, the five tailed dog demon and sealed her into me breaking the genjutsu that had been on her forcing her to attack the village in the process. The screen went dark before changing once more.

Months past before the next scene, Naruto's birthday. As Naruto was born the seal on Kushina was weakened and the Kyuubi fled for the hills only to be caught in a genjutsu. Again chaos was in the air as the Kyuubi attacked the village. Kushina died when the Kyuubi escaped leaving the fourth to protect Naruto while defending the village. Minato tried all his most powerful attacks against the kitsune but all failed, he finally resorted to sealing the byjuu into Naruto giving his life in the process. But before the Hokage died he gave his last request to Kohaku saying "Take care of Naruto for me" and then his eyes slid closed and the screen went dark.

Years past and village mobs attacking me and Naruto became more and more frequent until finally Kohaku Uzumaki had had enough. When a mob attacked me she grabbed me and ran from the village. The mob followed but Kohaku put a simple genjutsu on them leaving them confused. She put me in a basket with a blanket, before going into another dimension through the same path I had taken only days ago. She left me on the doorstep of a family who had lost their newest child only days before. The family I thought was my own biological family for over ten years. When she rang the door bell the woman put down a picture of her youngest girl, a little girl with black hair and steely gray eyes of only about a year old, and came to the door opening it and looking around. But Kohaku Uzumaki was gone and I was left with my new family. My new adoptive mother, Dense took me inside and I joined the family. My biological mother returned to the world from whence she came to bring Naruto back into the other, but as she entered the forest just outside the village walls she was attacked by the mob, and killed for saving one of whom they considered demons when truly they should be considered heroes.

In the real world a single tear slid silently down my face only to be wiped away my boyfriend before he kissed my cheek where the wet trail ended on my face and caressing my cheek. I turned back to the screen.

I looked at the screen to see me only months later barking like a dog right after taking a nap. I real life I giggled at the scene the others staring at me as if I was crazy. I returned my attention back to the screen to see me going to school for the first time. I was home-schooled until third grade but even so I made friends rather quickly. Zayla was one of my first friends. Zayla had blond hair, blue eyes and half her left arm was missing. Weirdly she could open a can of pop with that left arm. One of my other friends was Micheal. He had bright orange hair, freckles, and bright green eyes, back then he was my best friend. Only two months into the school year my parents made me and my siblings go to a different school and start over.

Fortunately I was friendly and made friends rather quickly. Like Julia and another girl whose name I can no longer remember. The year after that I changed schools as well but unfortunately even though I stayed there through both fourth and fifth grade I made an enemy, Alahna. She thought that since I was one of the best behaved students I would let her use my desk without my permission while I was sitting there. Okay, I may have over reacted at the time but she made it so I didn't have enough room to do my work.

The screen went dark once more only to reveal me watching Madagascar for the first time and next the screen showed me watching Madagascar 2, after that I watched The Penguins of Madagascar and finally I watched Madagascar 3. It then showed me asking my genius little brother, Josh to turn me into a penguin, just before the screen went dark.

It now showed when the oldest of my adoptive brothers, Jonathon showed me my first anime, Naruto, I was twelve then. I watched Naruto all the time then eventually I discovered One Piece after that I found manga. Then it went dark once I grew to old to go to the school I went to in fourth and fifth grade I moved into another school but here I didn't have to start completely over, most of my friends from fourth and fifth grade chose to go there as well. Unfortunately though I started out as everyone's friend eventually I became more distant only hanging out with smaller groups of people because of my previously mentioned enemy, Alahna. I made new enemies and but was still polite and friendly to everyone, ignoring the fact that Alahna had spread rumors. Even so I was lonely and spent most of my free time drawing, reading and watching TV and anime.

The screen next showed my most recent adventures starting with my 16th birthday and ending with when I returned to New York after finding out my heritage in the Naruto Universe.

After it finished my own story it continued Naruto's. After Kohaku's corpse was discovered outside the village the Hokage had no choice but to put Naruto in an orphanage. While the Hokage was there everything seemed to be as it should be, but as soon as he left the caretakers started mistreating my cousin. He was starved, without blankets, and only receiving the worst clothes possible, but worst of all he was lonely.

When Naruto turned five he was attacked by villagers. The caretakers had let them in but denied everything, unfortunately for them the Hokage had a Yamanka see if they were lying. The caretakers were punished and Naruto given his own apartment paid for by the Hokage and ANBU watched over him at all times.

He hid his loneliness with a smile and pranks, always seeming happy and go lucky to the outside world and everyone believed that he was happy. That is, until his first 'C' ranked mission, in wave where he finally showed how he truly felt to his team and the bridge builder's family. The screen finally went dark for the last time finally ending the stories of the Skipper Uchiha, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and myself Sora Uzumaki-Namikaze aka Sarah.


	8. Chapter 8 Melophobia?

The Will To Live

Ch 8 Melophobia?

After Alice learned our story she had questions and confusion revealed through her eyes. So we answered her questions and then she suggested redecorating the habitat. We worked hour after hour to come up with the perfect blueprints for our home but when we finally finished the design everyone was satisfied. We returned to the habitat after making sure the blueprints would be safe in Alice's I entered the habitat I noticed the french horn in the corner of the room looking slightly unused.

It had been a while since I had last practiced my french horn so I needed to practice. As I opened the case to my horn a certain curious pup crawled toward the silver instrument crouching as if trying to sneak up on it. The pup had never seen the brass instrument before. She sniffed at it uncertainly unsure if it was safe or not. The pup flinched as I rested my hand gently upon her head reassuringly before leaning into my hand as I explained the instrument to her.

I softly blew into the mouth piece letting a light note escape the long pipes through the bell. The pup flinched as the note reached her ears. I patted her between the ears and put down the horn. I pulled the pup into my lap and began to sing to her trying to get her used to the sound of music seeing as it was her first time I knew of that she had heard it and I loved music. The first song I sing to her is a favorite of my own, Tarzan's You'll Be In My Heart.

"_Come stop your cryin'  
and we'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here don't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us can't be broken,  
I will be here don't you cry_

_'Cos you'll be in my heart,_  
_yes you'll be in my heart,_  
_From this day on now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart,_  
_No matter what they say,_  
_You'll be here in my heart,_  
_Always._

_Why can't they understand the way we feel,_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain._  
_How know your different_  
_Deep inside us, we're not that different at all._

_And you'll be in my heart,_  
_yes you'll be in my heart,_  
_From this day on now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know._  
_We need each other, to have to hold._  
_They'll see in time, I know._

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_  
_I may not be with you, but you got to hold on._  
_They'll see in time, I know._

_That your there together 'cos_

_You'll be in my heart,_  
_Believe me,_  
_You'll be in my heart._  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_now and forever more._  
_Ooh you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart_  
_Always_

_Always_  
_I'll be with you,_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always._  
_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder _

_Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always." _

By the time I had finished singing the familiar song Angel was nestled comfortably in my arms and sound asleep softly snoring away. I stood and placed Angel into the soft bed we had gotten for the pup. I stood keeping a watchful eye on her posture and facial expressions for a few moments making sure her dreams weren't I was satisfied my eyes left the figure of the softly snoring pup and came to rest on Skipper. I hadn't noticed his watchful stare until then nor did I know how long he had been watching me with his sapphire blue eyes. They revealed the passionate love he had for me but the familiar eyes also told me he had something to tell me… and it was important.


	9. Chapter 9 The More Things Change

The Will To Live

Ch 9 The More Things Change

As I stirred the spaghetti I was famous for I couldn't help but think about what was going on at the zoo and what Skipper had told me the night before. After putting Angel to bed Skipper told Alice had decided to send the two of us to school next fall. I would have to only work on weekends during the school year. I finished the spaghetti and approached my annoyingly cheery boss.

"Hey Callie" I called getting her attention "Next Autumn I'm going to start going to Bronx High School so I can't work on school days starting in Autumn." "Okay, but why weren't you in school this year?" Callie asked a huge smile plastered across her face that would have made Maito Gai proud. I shuddered at the thought of Gai becoming her sensei… She'd be just like Rock Lee.

"I moved here in September and didn't want to start late, so I was home schooled by a friend." I said. She just smiled and responded "Okay I'll have the menu changed so your recipes are specials only for the days you work. Now you better get back to work so the customers don't go hungry." She said as I began to walk back to my work place and got to work on the next dish.

_**Later**_

As I entered the habitat I couldn't help but notice all the changes that had occurred in my absence. It was now a enclosure with mostly land and a small pond on the south east corner near the fence. The pond had a waterfall that hid the fact that water was pouring into the level below, our new lair. The land had small very realistic pine trees with fake snow on them, unknown to most of the humans that would see the enclosure this was only the tip of the iceberg.

After I dove into the pool I fell to the floor below landing on my feet like a cat. I looked around to see the walls were a swirling mixture of all our favorite colors, Red(Me), Orange(Rico), Yellow(Private), Green(Kowalski), and Blue(Skipper). Red and blue mixed to create purple at random intervals. The floor grey but not the familiar shade of concrete instead it was the light color of a newly polished katana but no where near as shiny. I was currently in the new living room where a dark grey sofa and two matching recliners stood in front of a new flat screen TV. Skipper and the other penguins could be seen watching TV on the sofa.

A combination kitchen and dining room was connected to the living room by a nearby doorway. There were 7 other doorways 5 of which were connected to a bedroom. I entered a bedroom at random. The walls were a perky shade of yellow. In the center of the room against the wall stood a bed dressed in light orange blankets the same shade as the penguins beak. On the right side of the bed stood a light brown dresser with Privates pictures on it with a photo album. On the other side of the room stood an easel with paints of all colors. Vases filled to overflowing with flowers of all colors were place in seemingly random places and toy unicorns everywhere. I moved to the next room knowing the room I left behind was Private's.

The Next room was quite obviously Kowalski's. The walls were a light green and the bed that stood in the same place as in Private's room was dressed in a green a few shades darker than the walls. In one corner there was a dresser a slightly darker brown than the one in Privates room. There was a file drawer on the other side of the bed obviously for notes about science and next the the file drawer there was a medic bay fully equipped.

I moved on to the next room. The walls were coated in many layers of orange, yellow, and red paint, reminding me of an explosion. The bed was a light scarlet color, next to the bed was a black dresser the color of ashes. On the other side was his collection of dynamite ready for use when ever he wants it. I shook my head amused as I went to the next room, Skipper's.

The walls were a dark blue the same shade as his eyes when he's not using sharingan. The bed was dressed in blankets three shades lighter than the walls. Next to the bed was a silvery gray dresser and on the other side was a book shelf filled with scrolls with ninja techniques from Konohagakure ready to be learned. I gave a small smile as I went to the next room, the dojo.

The walls reminded me of an ancient Japanese dojo within the room there were two bonsai trees and two bamboo trees. On the far wall hung weapons of all kinds, my eyes hesitated over my favorite, the pair of sais. Once I finished going over the dojo with my eyes I went to the second to the last room, my bedroom.

The walls were a swirling mixture of sapphire blue and blood red, the colors of my eyes when slightly angered. My eyes moved to my bed which was dressed in white blankets. My dresser was a white to match by bed and on the other side of the bed was my art supplies, my horn, and my music. Next to my music I noticed a small present gift wrapped in crimson wrapping paper. The tag said to my love, Sora Uzumaki-Namikaze.

I smiled softly as I unwrapped the gift careful not to rip the paper Skipper had wrapped so carefully. Inside was an I-pod wrapped around it was not only head phones, but also a necklace with a silver musical note. I put away the gifts carefully then walked silently into the living room knowing the last room was the bathroom.

I snuck up behind my boyfriend my chakra signature hidden as I wrapped my arms around his neck nuzzling his head lovingly. "Hey babe" He said looking up from the TV. "I take it you liked my gift for you." "Does this answer your question" I asked shun-shining onto his lap and kissing him on the lips. "Get a room" Kowalski said. "Do you really want us to, because you know he will" I said smirking at my boyfriend's blush. As this went on I couldn't help but think that the more things change the more they stay the same.


End file.
